Idealny Bohater
by 7emerald7eyes
Summary: Harry Potter w trakcie Ostatecznej Bitwy staje twarzą w twarz z Lordem Voldemortem. Zabijając go, na pewno nie spodziewał się konsekwencji swojego czynu. Czy pomoc nadejdzie na czas i kto jej udzieli?


**Autor**: emerald

**Beta: **Zilidya, Alexsandra

**Ostrzeżenia**: AU, angst, przemoc, i sceny erotyczne (głównie Severus/Harry, ale nie tylko). Niektóre postaci mogą zachowywać się nieco inaczej niż oryginalnie (OOC).

**Opis**: Harry Potter w trakcie Ostatecznej Bitwy staje twarzą w twarz z Lordem Voldemortem. Zabijając go, na pewno nie spodziewał się konsekwencji swojego czynu. Czy pomoc nadejdzie na czas i kto jej udzieli?

* * *

**Prolog**

_Zimno. Tak potwornie zimno. _

_Pić…_

To było pierwsze, co zarejestrował, zanim jeszcze w pełni odzyskał świadomość. Instynktownie spróbował się skulić i zmusić w ten sposób swoje odarte z ubrania, drżące ciało do zachowania resztki ciepła jaka w nim została. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Był zbyt słaby. Przemarznięty. Zwinął się na boku i ostrożnie wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Zacisnął powieki i zmusił się do powolnego wypuszczenia oddechu.

_Boli…_

Przynajmniej zdjęto z niego zaklęcie Spętania, które rzuciło na niego kilku aurorów, jeszcze w trakcie jednego z ostatnich „przesłuchań", gdy zaczął się _zanadto_ miotać pod jednym z zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, klątwą _Cruciatus._ Niezależnie od tego ile razy wycharczał prawdę, ciągle im było mało. Nie słuchali go zupełnie. Przeinaczali jego słowa. Jakby tak naprawdę nie chcieli jego wyjaśnień. Wyśmiewali się okrutnie, kiedy nie potrafił skłamać i powtórzyć ich wersji, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Nieważne ile razy próbował, jego wysiłki były nadaremne, za co spadała na niego surowa kara.

Ta przeklęta blizna po szlabanach z _Różową Ropuchą_… Kilka, znamiennych słów wyrytych przez niego samego w skórze dłoni…

Od początku nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Dlaczego on? Nie pojmował, czemu czarodzieje, podający się za aurorów uprowadzili go, gdy ostateczna bitwa jeszcze nie przebrzmiała i potraktowali niczym najgorszego kryminalistę, odbierając mu niemal wszystko, a następnie wrzucając go do celi o największym stopniu bezpieczeństwa w podziemiach Ministerstwa Magii. Legendarnej celi numer zero.

Za co?

Co on takiego zrobił, że zasługiwał na bezustanne obrzucanie klątwami chłostającymi, tnącymi i innymi zaklęciami torturującymi, przed którymi nie był w stanie się osłonić. Używano magii na przemian z niemagicznymi metodami wymuszania zeznań: podtapianiem, biciem… Jakby tego było mało, raz na jakiś czas siłą wlewali mu do gardła jakieś eliksiry, które rzekomo miały pomóc w wydobyciu z niego prawdy.

Jakiej prawdy?

Przecież już ją powiedział. Wielokrotnie, nie zmieniając ani słowa, nawet w chwili, kiedy zagrozili, że go będą topić tak długo, aż się przyzna, albo zdechnie. Chciał im powiedzieć, że jego wuj i przerośnięty kuzyn już to robili, starając się zniszczyć jego magię. Na nic im to przyszło, bo zawsze miał słabsze płuca i zbyt szybko tracił przytomność, nie wytrzymując długo pod wodą.

Nie zdążył.

Nawet nie wiedział, do czego ma się przyznać.

Myślał, że po tym co zrobił, świat czarodziejów zostawi go w spokoju i nie będzie już od niego niczego żądać. On już spełnił to, czego od niego oczekiwano i zapłacił za to zbyt wygórowaną cenę.

On z kolei, niczego więcej już od nikogo nie chciał. Tylko, by pozwolili mu żyć i dali święty _spokój._

Wszyscy.

Odczołgał się w jak najdalszy kąt celi i ciężko łapał stęchłe, przepełnione dławiącym odorem krwi i ludzkich ekskrementów powietrze.

Był taki zmęczony…

Chciał zasnąć i otworzyć oczy w Hogwarcie. Wśród przyjaciół. W cieple. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że nie dane niedane mu będzie uciec od ponurej rzeczywistości – jeden z podanych mu na samym początku naparów, wywoływał długotrwałą bezsenność; najpewniej do momentu zaaplikowania przeciwdziałającej mikstury.

Po wychudłych, posiniaczonych policzkach pociekły palące łzy, a ciałem targnął bezgłośny szloch, przechodzący stopniowo w suche nudności.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak długo go trzymają. W jego celi nie było okna oraz panował mrok. W pomieszczeniu, gdzie przeprowadzano „przesłuchania" błyskały magiczne światła stroboskopowe, co powodowało, że potraktowane klątwą oślepiającą oczy piekły koszmarnie i, kiedy przychodzili po niego, widział coraz gorzej. Leżał, starając się nie myśleć, ile jeszcze zamierzają go katować i co Ministerstwo Magii tym osiągnie. Najwyraźniej kazano go zbytnio nie oszpecić, ale żadna to pociecha, gdy wyląduje w zbiorowej mogile zmarłych w trakcie śledztwa więźniów.

Wiedział jedno, niezależnie od tego, co o nim mówiono, nie wytrzyma długo. A on chciał przeżyć. Starał się jak mógł spełniać żądania przesłuchujących i setki, tysiące razy opowiadał to, co pamiętał z bitwy i pojedynku z Voldemortem. Jego pamięć była zawodna, ale niewzruszenie trwał przy swojej wersji wydarzeń. Jednak, za każdym razem to nie wystarczało, a on stawał się celem przeróżnych technik _rozwiązujących_ język.

Już dawno temu przestał się łudzić, że dożyje dwudziestych urodzin. Teraz nawet osiemnaste wydawały się strasznie odległą przyszłością.

Przed pokonaniem wężowatego psychopaty liczył się z tym, że zginie na polu walki, w starciu z Voldemortem, jak mówiła pieprzona przepowiednia. W trakcie bitwy nie uczestniczył w bezpośrednich walkach ze śmierciożercami atakującymi Hogwart. Złamał słowo dane mistrzowi eliksirów i po kryjomu przedarł się ukrytym przejściem do Hogsmeade, gdzie na obrzeżach opustoszałego miasteczka rozegrało to, na co przygotowywał się od lat. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, jakiego zaklęcia użył, ale przeciwnik został unieszkodliwiony. Na dobre. On też chyba czymś oberwał. Czymś, co sprawiło, że prawie zemdlał z nagłego, potwornego, rozrywającego bólu pleców i ramion. Zanim pomyślał o wysłaniu patronusa o pomoc, w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiło się kilku ludzi w szatach bojowych aurorów. Musieli go ogłuszyć, a następnie wrzucić do celi, bo właśnie tu się ocknął. Pozbawiony większości ubrania i różdżki. Zdezorientowany i przerażony. A koszmarny ból pleców nadal mu towarzyszył, choć nie był tak intensywny, jak na początku.

_Może zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić?_

Przesłuchania zaczęły się wkrótce potem i jakaś część jego umysłu przyznawała do pewnego stopnia oprawcom rację. Zasłużył na wszystko, co robili. Nie był niewiniątkiem. Zabił Voldemorta. Co gorsza - jeśli wierzyć temu, co jeden z mężczyzn powtarzał mu z paskudnym rechotem - zabił albo unieszczęśliwił tych, których kochał jak rodzinę. Przyjaciele opuścili go i zostawili. Na zawsze.

Nie miał już nikogo.

Wstrząsnęła nim silna fala dreszczy i z wysiłkiem odegnał te myśli. To już nie było ważne.

_Zimno… Tak zimno._

* * *

Severus Snape szedł środkiem ciemnego korytarza lochów Ministerstwa Magii. Poły jego czarnej szaty łopotały złowrogo przy każdym kroku. On sam wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę roznieść całe Ministerstwo w perzynę. Gołymi rękoma. Dwóch młokosów, którzy go eskortowali do jedynego więźnia przebywającego w celi numer zero, truchtało przed nim, starając się jak najprędzej wykonać swoje zadanie i umknąć.

Mistrz eliksirów, a zarazem aktualny dyrektor Hogwartu, mianowany na to stanowisko przez nowo wybraną Radę Nadzorczą szkoły, zgodnie z życzeniem Albusa Dumbledore'a, emanował potęgą oraz gniewem od chwili pojawienia się w gmachu Ministerstwa i dużo prędzej od swojego mentora wzbudził popłoch i przerażenie u wszystkich, którzy mieli nieszczęście przeciąć mu drogę.

Z tego wszystkiego nawet nie ośmielono się go poprosić o oddanie różdżki, ani nie upomniano, że powinien umówić się na spotkanie z paroma najważniejszymi urzędnikami, zamiast wpadać nieproszony do ich gabinetów. Natychmiast uzyskał bezterminową zgodę na widzenia z Więźniem Zero. Dysponował też podpisanymi przez Ministra Magii i szefa Biura Aurorów listami żelaznymi, opiewającymi na spełnienie każdej prośby dyrektora Snape'a dotyczącej jego wizyty, a także osoby, którą odwiedzał.

Wreszcie dotarł do mocno zabezpieczonej celi i dwóch rekrutów, skłoniwszy się nisko dyrektorowi, czym prędzej się oddaliło. Gdy Severus się zbliżył do drzwi, wypowiedział cicho przekazane mu wcześniej odpowiednie hasło i poczuł, że się otwierają. Z pomieszczenia uderzył w niego nader przykry smród i przenikliwy chłód.

— Gorzej niż w lochach Czarnego Pana, kto by pomyślał. — Mężczyzna syknął z dezaprobatą, wchodząc do środka. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, dyskretnie rzucił silne zaklęcie prywatności, całkowicie uniemożliwiając aurorom podsłuchiwanie i podglądanie.

Cele w rezydencji Riddle'a, a potem również i u Malfoyów, były sprzątane i dezynfekowane regularnie co parę dni. Można było wiele powiedzieć o Riddle'u, jego szaleństwie, żądzy mordu i zniszczenia, ale na pewno nie to, że narażał _siebie_ na niepotrzebną utratę zdrowia przez kontakt z brudem i zarazkami. Pod tym względem Tom był po prostu paranoikiem.

Snape zrobił parę kroków w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, oświetlając sobie światełkiem sączącym się z różdżki. Nagle usłyszał zduszony kaszel i cichy jęk, dochodzący z lewego rogu niewielkiej celi. Tamten kąt był najciemniejszym miejscem pomieszczenia i chyba możliwie najlepiej wentylowanym. Powoli zbliżył się do źródła dźwięku, a następnie ignorując fakt, że nawet on, mający często do czynienia z rozmaitymi zapachami, ledwo mógł oddychać tym cuchnącym powietrzem, odezwał się głośniej:

— Potter, słyszysz mnie? Wiesz, kim jestem?

Severus nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest dzieciak. Blade, łagodne światło padało na wymizerowaną, posiniaczoną i zakrwawioną sylwetkę leżącą na boku z podkulonymi nogami, która z wysiłkiem skinęła głową. Raz po raz chłopakiem targały niekontrolowane drgawki, co świadczyło o tym, że był po wpływem _Cruciatusa _o parę sekund za długo i, co poraziło Snape'a, nie otrzymał ani jednej dawki eliksiru łagodzącego skutki zaklęcia. Rezultaty pobieżnego zaklęcia diagnostycznego sprawiły, że mistrz eliksirów poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba.

To przechodziło _wszelkie _pojęcie.

Chłopak oddychał z dużym trudem, rzężąc i krztusząc się co chwilę, szczękał zębami, zupełnie nie będąc w stanie kontrolować drżenia ciała. Severus miał przed sobą poważnie chorego i rannego nastolatka, który padł ofiarą niebezpiecznego, czarnomagicznego zaklęcia Czarnego Pana, a następnie zadziwiająco brutalnych, mało wybrednych tortur z rąk Ministerstwa Magii. To samo Ministerstwo wypowiadało się w samych superlatywach na temat bohaterstwa Cudownego Chłopca z Przepowiedni, ale zręcznie unikało wyjaśnienia zagadki jego zniknięcia zaledwie kilka chwil po unicestwieniu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wypowiadać w zażartym pojedynku.

Od tamtego czasu minęły dwa długie tygodnie.

_Te tchórzliwe, ministerialne sukinkoty ośmieliły się uwięzić i podnieść rękę na tego, który ocalił ich nic nie warte tyłki, nie chcąc nic w zamian._

Snape zgrzytnął zębami, kiedy po raz kolejny pomyślał, że cały ten czas Potter spędził w tej cuchnącej celi, całkowicie pozbawiony niezbędnej opieki medycznej i zaplecza zabezpieczającego podstawowe potrzeby fizjologiczne. Nie wiedział dokładnie czym, ani jak długo go torturowano, – mógł się jedynie domyślać konkretnych zaklęć, katalogując kolejne urazy i ślady na ciele – ale doskonale pamiętał ze wspólnych treningów, że chłopak miał wysoki próg bólu. By doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, w jakim się znajdował obecnie, trzeba było wielokrotnego, jednoczesnego, zmasowanego ataku kilku osób na raz i połączenia magicznych metod zadawania bólu z mugolskimi...

Severus pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zauważył w porę, co się stało. Powinien przewidzieć, że dzieciak wymknie się i samotnie zmierzy się z Czarnym Panem. Powinien iść za tym małym idiotą. Pilnować go i ochronić. Nigdy nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z obawami i wyrzutami sumienia. Potrząsnął gniewnie głową, kiedy oświetlił nadgarstki chłopca, zauważając na nich bransolety pochłaniające i blokujące energię magiczną. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego Potter nie był w stanie się bronić.

_Fizycznie nie miał najmniejszych szans w starciu z kilkoma bezmózgimi osiłkami, ale gdyby tylko nie założono mu tych cholernych bransolet, to zaledwie tych paru zidiociałych aurorów absolutnie nie dałoby mu rady. Skończone dranie!_, pomyślał z rosnącą wściekłością na durnych zauszników ministra, którzy byli z całą pewnością odpowiedzialni za to bezprawne uwięzienie.

Przesunął różdżką nad głową Pottera. W słabym świetle widział niepokojąco ciemne sińce pod oczami, nadające bladej, pokaleczonej twarzy upiorny wygląd i zrozumiał, że tylko częściowo były efektem pobicia. Duże, zielone oczy, zazwyczaj pełne życia i odzwierciedlające wszelkie emocje dzieciaka, teraz sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nie widziały nic. Puste, szklane spojrzenie...

_Klątwa oślepiająca i_ moja _wersja_ _serum prawdy, szlag by to trafił!_, Severus wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, nagle przypominając sobie to, czego sam doświadczył podczas aresztowania sprzed kilkunastu laty.

_Metody tych obwiesiów niewiele się zmieniły._

Starając się nie wystraszyć chłopaka, obejrzał jego oczy i zmełł przekleństwa, które same cisnęły mu się na usta. Jeszcze parę dni ekspozycji na cholerną klątwę oślepiającą, a dzieciak naprawdę straci wzrok. Do reszty. A co do _Veritaserum_... Jego stężenie we krwi chłopaka było potwornie, niebezpiecznie wysokie. Jakby nie podawano mu wymaganych dwóch, maksymalnie trzech kropel eliksiru, a _zanurzano_ go w nim. Zbyt często i zdecydowanie na dłużej, niż było to w ogóle konieczne.

Zestawiał w myślach fizyczne objawy kolejnych klątw i zaklęć z listą urazów Pottera, zastanawiając się, czym zamierzano usprawiedliwić takie bezsensowne bestialstwo i jakie straszliwe przestępstwo chciano przypisać smarkaczowi.

Powstrzymywał się na razie od okazywania emocji, ale niebawem z pewnością nie omieszka dobitnie wyrazić swojego gniewu i dezaprobaty w odpowiednim momencie. Przed właściwymi osobami.

Błyskawicznie przetransfigurował skromną, ale wygodną pryczę ze spinacza, znalezionego w jednej z kieszeni szaty. Harry poczuł, jak czyjeś silne ręce powoli, a jednocześnie niespodziewanie delikatnie podnoszą go z zimnej posadzki i wkrótce półleżał na czymś dużo miększym od twardych i chropowatych kamieni.

Mężczyzna bez słowa kucnął przy nim i okrył jego prawie nagie ciało swoją peleryną. Delikatny materiał był przewiewny, a zarazem zapewniał iluzję ciepła. Nie zwracając większej uwagi na wzdrygnięcie i słabą próbę uniknięcia dotyku, ostrożnie przycisnął dłoń do gorącego, wilgotnego od potu, a także stosunkowo świeżej krwi, czoła. Ze spierzchniętych warg Pottera wyrwał się cichy i krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia. Chłopak szarpnął się słabo, co doprowadziło do gwałtownego ataku kaszlu.

Nie mając dokładniejszych metod pomiaru temperatury ciała niż często zawodny czar i dotyk, Severus musiał polegać na doświadczeniu oraz intuicji. W większości przypadków te były niezawodne. Tym razem chciał się mylić.

Bardzo.

_Jak dzieciak mógł być przytomny, mając tak wysoką gorączkę?_

— Same utrapienia z tobą, _łobuzie ty jeden_! — Tembr znajomego głosu zaprzeczał wypowiadanym słowom. — Wiesz, ile się ciebie naszukałem? Za karę przygotujesz mi ingrediencje do wszystkich eliksirów, których przez ciebie nie uwarzyłem.

_Nie zdaje mi się… Snape. To prawda! _

To, co miało być inwektywą, w rzeczywistości było prywatnym pieszczotliwym określeniem, a zarazem zakamuflowanym potwierdzeniem tożsamości.

—Sss-nape… Zim-m-no... Boli... — Chwilę później Harry wychrypiał żałośnie, biorąc kolejny świszczący oddech. — P-pić...

Snape zdusił chęć własnoręcznego posiekania kretynów, mianujących się aurorami, najbardziej tępym nożem, jaki mógł się znaleźć w jego laboratorium i powoli napoił Pottera odrobiną wody, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie. Na całe szczęście była dość świeża, ale jej ilość nie była wystarczająca, by ugasić przemożne pragnienie. Zawód i rozpaczliwy niedosyt malujące się na twarzy chłopca, kiedy schował puste naczynie do kieszeni, jedynie podsycał lodowatą furię mistrza eliksirów. Harry zakaszlał gwałtownie i czując kolejną falę dreszczy, otulił się ciaśniej peleryną mężczyzny.

— Wiem, dzieciaku, wiem. Spokojnie, oddychaj powoli. Wyciągnę cię stąd i napijesz się do syta — obiecał cicho Snape, bezgłośnie zgrzytając zębami. — Masz bardzo wysoką gorączkę, która zdaje się być jedynie czubkiem góry lodowej. Dasz radę mi pokazać, co się stało? Muszę wiedzieć, jak pomóc. Niczego nie ukrywaj. Rozumiesz?

Snape spojrzał na nieruchomą sylwetkę swojego ucznia. Przez dłuższą chwilę chłopak nie odpowiadał, niemal przestał oddychać; leżąc z półprzymkniętymi oczami, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby stracił przytomność, albo co gorsza...

_Nie wolno ci umrzeć, bachorze! __Słyszysz!_ — krzyknął w duchu i natychmiast przycisnął dwa palce do jego szyi, gotowy do przystąpienia do reanimacji.

Po krótkim czasie wyczuł bardzo słaby, ale regularny puls i usłyszał głośniejszy świst, kiedy Harry samodzielnie i gwałtownie wciągnął haust powietrza. Mistrz eliksirów odetchnął z ulgą, kręcąc głową.

— Ty naprawdę chcesz mnie wpędzić do grobu, prawda, Potter? — mruknął cicho i nie czekając na reakcję ze strony wycieńczonego dzieciaka, dodał — Obiecaliśmy sobie coś, pamiętasz? Ty, ja i ten skundlony wilk.

Tym razem Potter kiwnął głową. Powoli i z widocznym trudem.

Harry zmusił się do przypomnienia sobie wszystkiego w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, co zaszło do tej pory i pozwolił, by utrzymywane z ogromnym wysiłkiem osłony mentalne opadły. Snape był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którym Harry ufał całkowicie i chłopak wiedział, o czym surowy, bezwzględny nauczyciel mówił. O ich wzajemnym przyrzeczeniu, złożonym w przededniu bitwy, by w takich sytuacjach jak ta – polegać na drugiej osobie bez obaw i zastrzeżeń. O tej obietnicy nie wiedział nikt prócz trzech osób. Jego, Snape'a i Lunatyka.

Choć nigdy nie pomyślał, że Snape będzie go musiał ratować z lochów Ministerstwa.

W trakcie przygotowań do ostatecznego starcia z Voldemortem to właśnie mistrz eliksirów i Lunatyk prowadzili jego mordercze treningi i pojedynki. Ścierali się i walczyli ze sobą prawie "na poważnie", nie zawsze czysto, niekoniecznie zgodnie z zasadami, korzystając z najróżniejszych stylów, byle tylko położyć przeciwnika na łopatki. Ale właśnie wtedy, paradoksalnie, cała trójka zbliżyła się do siebie, poznając swoje mocniejsze i słabsze strony. Z biegiem czasu Snape zaczął traktować Lunatyka bez jadowitej wrogości, a do Harry'ego stopniowo nabrał odrobiny cierpliwości i jego uszczypliwe, kąśliwe komentarze nie raniły już na wskroś. Można chyba powiedzieć, że pod koniec treningów narodziła się między nimi trzema szorstka, „męska" przyjaźń. Choć nie do końca… Pomiędzy nim, a Snapem było to coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Wzajemne pożądanie. Fascynacja.

Snape wniknął do jego umysłu niemal bezboleśnie i w jakiś przedziwny sposób Harry nie uczestniczył w przeglądaniu wspomnień. Choć mistrz eliksirów zajęty był obserwacją tego, co chłopak zapamiętał z minionych kilkunastu dni, to sama świadomość, że nie był już sam, dodawała Harry'emu otuchy.

Po jakimś czasie, niezbyt uciążliwy ucisk w skroniach zelżał i chłopak wiedział, że Snape się wycofał. Harry oddychał jeszcze ciężej, niż wcześniej i czuł, że drgawki się nasilają, a on nie jest w stanie zmusić napiętego ciała do rozluźnienia. Jakby tego było mało, zawroty głowy, które go męczyły od wielu dni, przyspieszyły gwałtownie... Wszystko zaczęło wirować w zawrotnym tempie.

_Niedobrze mi… Porzygam się!_ _Ale nie mam już czym..._

Chciał ostrzec Snape'a... Nie zdążył, ni stąd ni zowąd spadła na niego ciemna, ciepła płachta. Osunął się w słodką i bezpieczną ciemność.

Już nie było tak zimno.


End file.
